


When Luck's Run Dry

by Inspector_Spinda



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Spinda/pseuds/Inspector_Spinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OLD STORY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Luck's Run Dry

"Lower!" Lupin hissed, looking up at Jigen. The gunman was crouching over a hole in the ceiling holding onto one end of a rope, the other end of which was tied around the thief's waist.

"Lower! Lower!" Lupin repeated. "Almost there!"

He reached out for a glass display case and pulled out a laser-guided compass. Lupin grinned as he eyed the object inside the case. The Devil's Eye diamond, a treasure fit for a King, or in this case, a Queen.

"Would you hurry up?" Jigen groaned from the ceiling, "My tooth is killing me!"

"I _told you_ to visit the dentist to get it checked out." Lupin snickered back, unsympathetic to his friend's plight.

"And I told you the guy is evil." Jigen sneered back. "I'd rather hand this diamond over to Fujiko."

"Speaking of which, that's what we're doing."

Jigen froze, the pain in his mouth forgotten, and shot the thief a menacing glare. "You don't _dare_."

"Oh come on Jigen! It's her birthday!" Lupin pleaded.

"I'm not going to work with you anymore."

"The most special day in a girl's life, other than the day she gets married!" the thief insisted.

"I will drop this rope right now."

"Jigen!" Lupin whined just as Jigen get go of the rope and the thief plummeted to the ground, setting off the alarm.

"Fine, leave!" Lupin shouted, ignoring the alarm and turning back to the display. He brought the compass up to the glass tapped it light, only to be zapped by a surge of electricity.

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and Zenigata entered, followed by a small army of police officers. "I knew you were coming, Lupin so I took the liberty of adding some extra security!" Zenigata hollered. "There's no escape this time!"

Lupin grinned. "Hey, Pops."

Zenigata blinked and looked around the room. "Where's Jigen?"

"Out for a walk." Lupin joked.

"What's the matter? Did you two have a fight or something?" the Inspector asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Lupin chuckled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lupin asked as he peered through the bars to the front seat of the armored truck.

"Don't you worry, I've already made you a nice comfortable cell." Zenigata reassured him. "You'll be spending plenty of time in it very soon."

"Are we there yet?" Lupin repeated.

"No." Zenigata said, "I just said-"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"No!" the Inspector hollered. Lupin was silent.

"Are we there yet?" he whispered after a few seconds had passed.

"It's an half an hour's ride from here to the prison." Zenigata explained, sounding irritated. "And I'm not listening to you prattle on for the whole drive."

"If you let me go, I'll be quiet." Lupin grinned.

"You wish."

Just then, a rope ladder brushed past the back window of the truck. Lupin's eyes lit up as he slid across the seat. He peered out the window to see a flamboyant pink helicopter hovering several meters above the vehicle.

"Lupin, get up here!" a voice cried from the helicopter.

"Fujiko!" Zenigata shouted, sticking his head out from the window of the truck.

"Fuji-cakes, you're the greatest!" Lupin shouted. "Got any way I can crack this lock?"

"Why don't you use your tongue?" Fujiko suggested.

"Great idea, babe." Lupin laughed.

Through she had probably been kidding, Lupin stuck out his tongue and pulled out a paperclip. He stuck it into the keyhole and a moment later he was free. He leapt onto the later as the helicopter began to ascend.

"Lupin, you bastard!" Zenigata cried, shaking his fists as he struggled to keep balance on the roof of the vehicle.

"Better luck next time, Pops!" Lupin chuckled. "Catch ya later!"

As Zenigata and the truck disappeared out of sight, Lupin slowly made his way up the rope ladder. He reached the top and found Fujiko in the pilot's seat while Jigen sat, arms crossed in the back, clearly wishing he were elsewhere.

"Did you get the diamond?" Fujiko asked.

"Is that anyway to say 'hello'?" Lupin frowned. His mood instantly bounced back as he leaned in for a kiss.

Fujiko held up a hand to block his gesture. "Not until you hand over the diamond."

Lupin drooped his head and let out a disappointed sigh. "I left it back at the palace when Pops got me. We can go back for it later. Unless..." He turned to Jigen and smiled. "Maybe you picked it up?"

Jigen glared at him in silence for a long moment before reaching into his suit jacket. "Damn that grin." he muttered, pulling out a large red gem.

"Thanks, buddy!" Lupin exclaimed, reaching out for his prize, only to snatch at air when the gunman pulled it away. Lupin frowned and reached for it again, only to have Jigen shifted the jewel out of his reach.

"Hey, what's the big _deal?!_ " Lupin cried, lunging at the gunman as he finished the sentence. He knocked the diamond out of his hand and it rolled right out the open door of the helicopter.

"One of us should've probably closed that." Lupin murmured as he watched the jewel plunge into the ocean below.

"Yeah, like you when you came in." Fujiko said, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on, Fuji-cakes! Back me up on this!"

"Maybe." Fujiko smiled. "Once you get the diamond back."

Lupin pouted. "I don't feel like it now." He turned to her and smiled. "Maybe after a little motivation?"

"Of course, lover." she smirked, shoving him out the door and tossing a parachute out after him.

"Fuji-cakes!" Lupin whined, as he quickly strapped on the parachute. He waited till the diamond was in plain view before pulling the string.

Suddenly, a figure burst out of the water, holding the diamond in one hand and waving around a pair of handcuffs in the other. "Take you're time, Lupin. I've got a pair of pretty bracelets with your name on 'em!"

"Fujiko!"

 


End file.
